Everything Is Alright       NOT!
by Mysteriosa
Summary: She knew she was on Doyle's list, so she spend her last night with the man she had feelings for a long time, but when she survives the attack she is forced to hide and start a new life. But what if that night, a part of him stayed and grew with her?
1. Prologue: It Only Takes One Night

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

"_We're all in danger…_"

Emily sat up quickly, waking up from another nightmare. She felt the sweat dripping down her forehead and wiped it off with the back of her hand. Now she was sitting on the edge of her bed, letting her face rest in the palms of her hands as she sighed deeply.

"Damn it… I can't let it get to me…" she told herself, as she got up and walked over to her washroom, where she splashed so cold water in her face and looked up at the time… three in the morning.

So instead of heading back to bed, Emily Prentiss got dressed, walked out of her condo and was now heading to the bureau where she knew focusing on files would get Ian Doyle out of her mind.

After the almost twenty five minute drive, Emily had arrived at her desk and saw the still to be finished pile on her desk and automatically started working. She was deep in her work when the feeling of someone's hand was laid upon her right shoulder, causing her to grab hold of it and rapidly slamming the owner of the hand onto her desk, while she had him in a arm lock.

"OW!" she knew who that squeaked belong to.

"Oh god, Reid, I'm sorry! You just scared the hell out of me" she immediately released him before apologizing to him.

"Ouch… what are you doing here at five in the morning?"

"It can't be five already…" she then shut her mouth as soon as she let those words slip out of her mouth.

"How long have you been here?"

"…three thirty"

"Emily even Hotch or I don't come in at this time… are you okay?"

"Never better why?"

"Because you always come to work at nine O'clock flat, because you enjoy as much sleep you can get"

"… I've been feeling different"

"What kind of different?"

"More alive…" she looked straight into his puppy dog eyes, and then walked away from him when she heard her phone starting to ring.

The ID showed that the caller was Sean McAllister, who she sends to her voicemail, because she wanted to forget one day of Ian Doyle… just one day.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

She had came in to work again at around three thirty in the morning but had taken a small break to go take a smoke outside, where both Morgan and Garcia saw her and looked utterly confused. They had never known Emily smoked or had ever saw her in the five years they've worked with her… but they also barely knew anything about her. Then Emily's work phone rang and she answered it like it was any other day at the bureau.

"Prentiss"

"_Emily…_" it was Sean.

"Can't this wait until later?" at this, Reid was listening in on what Emily was saying and also listening at her tone.

"_It can't… Tessah was found murdered last night in her home… the MO points exactly to him… Emily you have to get out of Quantico… Virginia even!_"

"If he wants me, I'll have my gun ready" she hung up the phone, rather harshly, before walking up to Hotch's office and asking for the rest of the day off since she had been here since three thirty in the morning, which surprised him and he then agreed.

"Emily…" Reid called out, "Emily, what was that all about?"

"Listen, we all have things we need to keep to ourselves… so back off!"

"What did you mean by having your gun ready?"

"…You. Eavesdrop! I don't come in, in your personal bubble! I don't mention to you about your meetings or going to see a classical movie to you when you say that, so back off!" she got into the elevator, only for him to have walked in as well.

"I got better and the reason that I don't mention it is because if Strauss ever found out, Hotch would be looking for another job right now. Now what's going on?"

"Reid, you seriously need to back off, something you don't want to get yourself involve in"

"I can help you, if you just let me help you"

"You can't do a thing…"

"Emily…"

"Reid… please don't you even think about mentioning anything to Hotch or anyone else on the team" she told him in a menacing tone, which she had never used on him before, scaring him. But before he could say or do anything the doors opened and she stormed off, while he remained still and shocked in the elevator.

Hours later, Reid arrived back in his small one bedroom apartment where he was getting ready to head straight to bed, when a knock came at this door. After looking into the peephole, he then quickly opened and let the soaked person into his home.

"Emily what are …" she kissed him there and then, used her foot to close the door and deepened the kiss between the two of them, before he couldn't stop himself and pushed her up against the wall and everything else went along.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After they cried out their released, Reid remained on top of Emily, while she kissed him on the lips, and slowly move down to his jaw line and his neck. Neither of them had ever had an experience like this before. As he got off of her, he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot, which disappeared when thoughts were returning to his brain.

"Do you believe that secrets can destroy you?"

"Some yeah, what's going on Emily? I know you're very private, but you're not the type of person to drive in a snow storm for twenty minutes at least for a one night stand"

"An old colleague from my _real_ last job before the BAU was murdered today… that was the call at work"

"Okay, but why is it a secret… wait, real job? You didn't work at a desk job?"

"… I have to go" she grabbed her clothes, got dressed and was heading out the door, when he stooped her.

"You come here, make a move on me, we sleep together and you start to tell me something that I know is bothering you and you expect me to let you walk away?"

"It was a mistake to come here" she said harshly.

"…Leave" he told her coldly and she left.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As she entered her apartment, Emily made it to her couch and finally let the walls come down; she was crying. But as soon as she heard a small crack, she moved away, only to have just dodged a baseball bat that had collide not only her lamp, but a small statue that her mother had given her.

"It's been a while Emily" he smiled at her evilly.

"Ian…" she answered coldly.

"Aww, I've missed you too, but now I'm here to finish some business" he turned serious, before kicking something towards her and swung the bat, which make contact with her gut, making her kneel over, before he hit her with the bat, making her head collide with the hardwood floor.

"Nighty night Emily" he told her before a silencer from a gun went off, the bat fell but no bodies or thud was heard. Instead the sound of two people running after each other was heard before her world went black.

As her eyes opened, Emily saw that she was on the floor of a van and as she slowly rose up, the sharp pain both in her gut and head were hurting like hell! Her vision was blurry but she knew whose eyes she was looking at from the rear view mirror… it was Sean.

"Glad to see you're awake, Emily"

"Doyle…"

"He jumped balcony to balcony and down the fire escape… he was long gone by the time I reached it"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?"

"What about my job and friends?"

"I uh sort of set your place on fire, while Thomas got a corpse that would fit your body description perfectly, died of a heart attack"

"This is really happening?"

"I'm afraid so Emily"

"What about you?"

"I'll be placed somewhere else, you'll only get contact from Thomas"


	2. Nothing but Regret & New Start

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

Spencer Reid had finally gotten his eyes to remain shut when the sound of his cell phone ringing throughout his apartment spooked him out of his sleep. As he finally reached it, he flipped it open and saw that it was Rossi, so he pressed answer and placed the phone against his hear.

"Reid"

"_Kid… you have to get to… get yourself to DCPD right away… something happened at Emily's apartment_"

"What… Dave… is she okay?"

"_Just… get your self here_" he then hung up, which got Reid even more worried and guilty about how he and Emily left things only… not even three hours ago! He got dressed, grabbed his coat, keys and was off to the DCPD.

After parking his car and making his way to the entrance of the police station, he saw JJ. He immediately walked up to her, but stopped when he saw the looked of pure anxiety on her face.

"Dave called you as well?" he asked her.

"No, Hotch did. I was working late tonight at the Pentagon, when Hotch called and told me to get here ASAP. As soon as he mentioned DCPD and Emily I dropped my work and came here"

As both of them entered, they saw an impatient Morgan and an extremely worried Penelope Garcia waiting in the small briefing room of the PD. As they both walked in, Hotch came in a minute later with Rossi by his side and told everyone to take a seat.

"Hotch man what's going on? What happened to Emily, is she okay?" Morgan asked immediately after seeing his superior entering the room.

"About an hour and a half ago, the Fire department responded to a fire incident that started in apartment 4D…"

"Any casualties?" Reid asked.

"One… they've just identified the body, the damage to the teeth were too severe but they got a 97% match of the body" Rossi said, "The body was identified as Emily Eleanor Prentiss" he said in a sorrowful tone.

"No… It's a mistake! She' can't be gone!" Garcia said, while letting the tears come down her face, JJ held her friend close to her while she also shed tears, "it has to be a mistake"

"It wasn't" Hotch answered, "4D is Emily's apartment number correct?" when they nodded he continued, "the body was found in that apartment and coroner and forensics concluded that skeletal remains match Emily" this caused Morgan to slam his fist against the nearest wall, before letting some tears sliding down his face.

"It's a mistake… it has to be, she came by my place not even five hours ago… she can't be…" Reid laid his head, into his hands, realizing that his last thoughts of Emily were wishing that he would have never known her.

After they were dismissed, Reid stormed out even before anyone could call out his name or even stop him. He got into his car and drove to Emily's place. After her got out of his car, he took the stairs and arrived on the right floor and eventually made it to the right damaged door, before walking into the burnt apartment.

After seeing everything for about ten minutes, he leaned against the good part of a wall and was now sitting on the floor, where he was now crying.

"I'm sorry Emily… I should have known you were playing me when you said those words…"

"Kid…" that was Morgan's voice.

"…" he didn't respond but he did look up at the older agent.

"Come on… being here isn't going to being her back"

"I knew something was bothering her but she wouldn't talk… but…"

"But what?"

"We slept together… then when I started questioning her she shut me out and I wished that I had never knew her… and now she's gone"

"Kid, Emily was a very private person, even getting her to confess feeling was like trying to bet a pissed of Tiger. Maybe she knew it wasn't avoidable so she decided to spend her last hours being with someone she had feelings for"

"Why me?"

"Kid believe it or not but they don't make 'em better than you and Emily saw that. Heck we had a betting pool going on to see when one of you would confess… but now we have a murder to solve… and you know since you confessed to have last seen Emily, you're going to have to tell the rest of us what happened"

"I loved her… I know I did"

"Then keep saying that Reid… she was like a sister to me especially to Garcia and JJ… Rossi lost his favorite drinking buddy and Emily was pretty much the only person to get Hotch to talk about things… we're all going to miss her but by being there for each other through this… we'll be fine"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Four days had now passed and Emily had now finally arrived at her new home… a new start, but it was one she didn't want to do. The fact that right now the only people that she considered family were grieving and suffering because of one case from her past, that had to come back and kick her ass.

Thomas had left a package inside the house, where when she opened it revealed all of her new ID, bank cards, credit cards, insurance, drivers licensed and other things that she would need. There also was a letter that she read to herself.

_Dear Emily Prentiss,_

_I would have stayed and explain everything to you but Doyle had just got another of our agents. Francis Hollis. So for now here is the information you need to know. Your new name is Heather Bones, you work at the Smith College in the city of Northampton, Massachusetts, the current place where you shall remain until Doyle is either killed or apprehended. Your vehicle is a Silver 2011 Chevrolet Camaro, enjoy it._

_p.s. I am dearly sorry for the position we had to put you in, but we won't rest until he is caught or killed._

_Thomas_

She then burnt the letter, grabbed her things that she put in her new purse and soon looked around the house and found her new bedroom where she changed into her pajamas and then slowly fell asleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After three and a half weeks of starting her new life, _Heather_ had called in sick from work; due to the fact that she couldn't keep anything down her stomach and felt light headed half of the time. What she was relieved for was the fact that the drug store was just across the street and since she had been feeling like this for almost a week she decided to go and by something to confirm or to deny something that wasn't true.

"Hey Heather" James waved at her.

"Hey, um… I'll just pay for this" she showed him the item and he kept it to himself.

"Got a little wild did ya?"

"Before I moved here… someone that meant a lot to me… he's gone now"

"Well you just call Sally if you need anything… that ain't my area of expertise" he chuckled as he handed her the change and disguised the box for her.

"Thanks James" she smiled at him, before walking out.

After peeing on the white stick, the instruction said to wait for four to five minutes before the results would be ready. So in the mean time, she turned on the news and there was Penelope Garcia delivering information on the team's latest case… that when she saw him, Spencer Reid. God, he looked like hell, in pain almost. She hoped it wasn't because of her that he was suffering.

Just as she started to be more in thoughts, she heard the timer going off and she slowly walked back into the washroom. She took in a deep breathe, let out a shuddering sigh out before the tears started to welled up in her eyes, making her vision blurry.

**(+)**

That damn little sign was all it took for her to almost break down.


	3. He's Closer Than You Think

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

**M: I would like the note, quickly, that Emily's hair is the same as she has it in season three**

As her alarm went off, she hit the snooze button and tried to relax for another ten more minutes, when out of the blue two small figures quietly sneaked in, crawled up onto the bed and then jumped by her.

"Mom!" said both five year olds Samuel Asimov Bones (Prentiss-Reid) and Samantha Anne Bones (Prentiss-Reid), "Time to get up!", _Heather_ kept the sheets covered over her head, which got both of them to get closer to her.

"Ha!" she popped out of the covers and held both of her kids close to her and kissed their heads, "I've got you two stealthy ninjas" she said in an overly dramatic/funny voice, which got both of them laughing.

"Today's a PD day at your work mom?" Samantha asked, with huge hope in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie, now let me get dress and I'll geo get breakfast okay?"

"Okay!" they ran out of the room and then closed the door, and she then got dressed, walked out and down the stairs and got the bowls of cereals out for them to eat, while she got her usual oatmeal cereal ready.

Then it hit Emily, it had been six years since she's been in witness protection and Ian Doyle was still on the loose and neither the Interpol nor the BAU were getting close to catching him. But her thoughts were interrupted, by a small tug on the edge of her shirt, "Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go to the park today?" Samuel asked.

"Of course Sam, but you need to eat everything in your bowl okay?"

"Okay mom" he went back to the table and told his twin sister about their plans to go to the park.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hotch was reading the latest case files, when a knock came to his door. He told whoever it was to come on in, and didn't bother looking up, until he heard a voice that he had never heard before.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Thomas Peterson; I'm the director of Interpol"

"How may I assist you?"

"You've received a case involving random murders in Northampton, Massachusetts, correct?"

"Yes but why this case would concern you, no offense"

"None has taken agent Hotchner. I am here because I need you to step away from it"

"I'm afraid that we're leaving today to see the latest sights of the case, why the sudden interest?"

"… It's confidential agent. But it does confirm your belief about what happened six years ago"

"Then we're not backing down from this case"

"There are things about agent Prentiss's past that you have no idea… she never worked for St. Louis or Chicago at a desk job. She was one of my top agents at Interpol for a decade and the man that… did this is after any other member from that team. So like I've told you, this is an Interpol case, and since I have higher authority, you're now off the case" he told sternly before walking off.

After Peterson left the bullpen, the team got ready and were on their way to Northampton, where the unknown brutal murder were involved with Emily and now they were hot on not only the murderer's trail but unknowingly they were steps closer to find out that Emily was indeed alive after all this time but has a surprise for all of them, especially Spencer Reid.

Who had been secretly back taking Dilaudid but to an amount where the shakes were impossible to notice but his behavior had changed the night of the fire at Emily's.

But right now his anger was rising, due to the fact that they were getting closer to stop the mad man from killing anymore people and destroy families.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the kids played in the park for well over an hour, Charles Denver a neighbor of hers of was also a cop, had just parked his vehicle in his driveway and went over for a chat with Emily, well Heather.

"Hey Heather"

"Hey Charles, off duty?"

"Yeah finally, you know we're receiving the FBI… people from the BAU I thin are coming here since the latest crime scene is not too far from here"

"I hope they don't bother too many people"

"Yeah same here" he chuckled, "Well better get inside and rest up, have a good day Heather!"

"You too Charles… Okay you two it's time to head on home"

"Awww" the both whined but listened to their mother.

"Come on, I'll make us a snack and then we can just relax and watch a movie okay?"

Both of them were happy and she had to admit that the main reason why those six years went by so fast was because of them. They brought joy in her life, even though Samuel did look a lot like Reid. There wasn't a moment where she wasn't thinking about him. She missed him dearly but she also missed the rest of her little crazy family.

Across the park, he stood and watched her walking away with the two children. He put out his cigarette, before he slowly followed her, but lost sight of her as he reached the corner of the street.

"Now this is interesting" Ian Doyle smiled evilly.

As soon as the three of them entered, the phone rang and she saw the number and knew who it was.

"Thomas, what's going on?"

"_I went over the agent Hotchner's office to give him the orders to back down but he decided to go against it_"

"Sounds like Hotch, but yeah as long as they don't come on my street, you won't hear from me"

"_Alright and Emily… Be careful, he might be secretly following you_"

"I will Thomas, talk to you soon" she then hung up and saw the two fast asleep children on the couch, which she carried up to their rooms and lay them in their own beds before closing the door and returning downstairs and quietly started to read "_Slaughter House Five_"


	4. The Secrets Out

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

The sun was gone and the stars were shining brightly in the sky and it was very gloomy in the neighborhood the team was in, since no one would cooperate with them. Rossi eventually convinced Hotch to let everyone on the team the chance to get some hours of sleep before restarting fresh and well rested.

"Alright everyone, let's get some rest at the hotel but report in the lobby at seven in the morning" he told everyone who looked relieved to finally get some rest.

"Hey has anyone seen Reid?" Morgan asked as they reached the vehicles.

"He said he was checking something out at a near by park, I'll go get him" Rossi said as the rest of them got into the first SUV and drove back to the hotel.

After a five minute walk he saw Reid looking out from the park and around him. He called out to him and asked what he was doing when he answered.

"I have a pretty good view of the neighborhood from here"

"You're right, I can keep a close eye on where to strike next, where not to go" he then pointed at the police car that was parked in a driveway.

"Or where to strike next… at least the area"

"What makes you say that?"

"He killed and probably burnt a federal agent alive… he won't care walking by a police car" he answered coldly before walking back to the SUV. Rossi knew that even thinking of Emily was pouring salt in an open stab wound. So they got back to the hotel, got into their room and went to sleep… or at least some did.

The only thing that kept running back to his mind was the short time he and Emily had spent together in his bed. But like any good memories the bad ones came as well. He'd been having nightmares over and over of Emily being tortured at the hands of Cyrus, Schradder and an unknown figure that he knew was the one responsible for her death.

He opened his messenger bag, pulled out the small needle and vials that he had well hidden in, filled it and inserted the needle in his vein and let the rest take its course. As he felt the effect starting to work, he put the needle and vials back into the same spot in his bag, before passing out from the strong effect of the drug.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After she saw that they were fast asleep _Heather_ closed the door, but not before turning on a night light, who knew the fear of the dark was passed on to both twins from their father. She then went back down, out the rest of the now clean dishes away, when she felt a draft. As she turned around, pain was now in her jaw and she was now leaning over the sink.

The intruder then grabbed her by her hair, slammed her onto the hardwood floor with a hard thud that she knew would have woke up the kids. And she was right as seconds later; a door was heard being opened.

"Mom?" asked Samuel from the top of the stairs, that luckily were pointing to a wall, which also meant that he, would have to look through the bars as he walked down.

"GO HIDE WITH YOUR SISTER AND WAIT FOR ME, NOW!" she yelled out, before he punched her in the face, as they both heard the young boy running back into his room and locking the door.

"I'll enjoy killing them… very slowly" he smirked.

"Kill me Ian!"

"Oh I will but what makes you think I'll spare those little bastards huh?" he then kicked her repeatedly in the ribs, until she was not only in a coughing fit, but blood was projected from her mouth as she did.

Ian then picked up the longest knife from the kitchen and was making his way up the stairs, when someone roughly pulled him down the stairs and both of them fell down until they landed on the floor again but this time a scream came from both of them.

"You bitch, you broke my arm!" he cried out in pain, while she removed the knife that had been lodge in her stomach, not too far from her left lung.

Knowing that she wouldn't make it in the next couple of minutes, he stood up and walked out of her home, through the same window that he had forced opened.

Once she knew that he was gone, she very weakly saw and made her purse fall onto the floor by her. After she pulled out her phone, she pressed the emergency contact on the speed dial.

"_Peterson_"

"Th… Thomas… he… found me" were her last words before letting the darkness consume her.

"_Emily?... EMILY! I'm sending Marshall to your home, just stay awake… Emily!_"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

A loud bang coming from his door woke up Spencer Reid from his sleep. As he realized that he was still wearing the same clothes that he had been working in yesterday, he quickly changed dress shirts and opened the door, who revealed Morgan was the culprit for the loud banging.

"What's with the loud banging man?"

"You weren't answering your phone"

"I was sleeping"

"Ooh _nice_ dreams pretty boy?"

"Um, no… nightmares mostly"

"Oh… anyways I came to get you because we just got a call from the NDP, he attacked another home"

After a twenty minute drive, both SUV's were now parked and all agents were on the move. Then someone caught Hotch's eye, Thomas Peterson.

"Director Peterson, what the meaning of this?"

"The consequence of your actions agent Hotchner" he answered sternly, and walked pass him to make sure the rest of his team heard what he was about to say, "I gave you orders to not come here, and you broke them. Now a single mother is in the hospital, with two traumatized children because of all your actions on this case"

Morgan stopped dead in his tracks, "Hotch is that true?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"You and your team are leaving this afternoon" he told him.

Morgan called Garcia and told her about the situation, but before he was about to ask her a favor he asked the nearest neighbor the name of the attacked victim.

"Heather Bones…"

"You heard that baby girl?"

"_Already on it… oh god…_"

"What, what is it baby girl?"

"_It's Emily…_"


	5. I Really Know You Don't I?

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

"_It's Emily…_" Garcia said, causing Morgan walk away from the rest of the team.

"Garcia… Emily's gone"

"_No, the picture of Heather Bones… it's Emily!_"

"Can't be baby girl, they had a burnt corpse"

"_Just look at the photo I just sent you!_" which he received seconds later and almost dropped his phone when he saw the ID picture of his supposedly dead co-worker Emily Prentiss.

"Garcia, I'll call right back, just keep it between us until I get some answers okay?" he then hung up and asked if he could take to agent Peterson for a minute.

"I'm busy trying to fix the mess your unit chief caused" he answered.

"Well unless you want me to announce to everyone in the neighborhood that the woman that's been here for over five years is actually…"

"Fine, but not here…" he then walked to a quieter place inside of the house and ordered everyone to keep out anyone who attempted to enter, "What evidence do you present?"

"This…" a Smith College Staff ID for Heather Bones, and I know that this isn't her real name. Now what's going on?"

"Years before she joined the BAU, Emily Prentiss was one of the best agent at the Interpol"

"Whoa, wait stop, Interpol? On her previous work it said, desk job between St. Louis and Chicago"

"That had to be put as a cover up agent Morgan; it was an order from my superiors. Anyways, what made her walk out of her job at Interpol was Ian Doyle. He was a brutal killer that was so feared throughout Europe and Russia that whatever he asked for he would get. But Emily was the agent to have put him away, but he escaped and after he had attacked her in her home, we had to fake her death. But there was a minor problem"

"You didn't expect her to be with child" he answered.

"Are you the…"

"No, I'm their father's closest friend"

"We had to put a Marshall on her, because she was caught attempting to head back to Quantico"

"…She wanted to tell the father about the baby"

"Twins actually… but yes and also she knew that she would rather have them in secure location with their father, than to have them in danger because of her"

"You didn't even bother to try did you?"

"My superiors put a stop to me, because it would reveal that Emily was still alive but hiding. Listen last night I got a call from her and when the Marshall arrive she barely had a pulse, the kids are traumatized to the bones and he got away!"

"I'm going to have to report it to my unit chief"

"Just wait until you're on the jet heading back home"

"Can't, plus I'm not hiding the fact that my best friend is a father when he's been suffering all these years"

"If you want your friend, Emily and the kids to remain safe… you'll keep your mouth shut"

"Not a chance, we can protect her"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After she signed the release forms, Emily weakly told the kids that they had to go now and they stayed extremely close to her as they were heading out of the hospital, but when she saw the BAU team walking towards the direction of desk information, she and the kids immediately sneaked out, got into the parking lot and took her new 2017 Kia Optimum, silver color and drove away from the hospital grounds.

After driving a few blocks, she stopped on the side of a rural road and pulled out anew licensed plate, threw away the old one and then continued driving. What she had forgotten was the ointment and pain killer for her injuries and still healing stab wound. She knew that it would come back to bite her in the ass but right now her children were first priority and she knew that she couldn't remain in Northampton anymore. So she just kept on driving.

Stopped at a bank and pulled out every last dollar she had not only in the savings but in checking account as well, which totaled up to around a hundred grand. They hadn't frozen her old life account and she had enough money so that they could remain on the road for a while until they got settled again.

"Mom… Where are we going?"

"You remember when I told you of the story about the cabin in the woods up in Hedgesville, West Virginia?" when she saw them nodding, she continued, "Well we're going there and going to relax, while mommy gets better okay" she then cringed from the pain in her stomach. This was going to be a long trip.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the team saw that Emily had left, they immediately out APB on for her safe return to Quantico. Spencer was only told that Emily was alive and now she was gone again. Why would she run if she knew they were here for her?

"Reid… we need to talk" after they both snuck away he continued, "Emily is Heather Bones…"

"What… Heather Bones? As in the lady that was attacked… she had two children… No… No way"

"Reid… focus, now that you know why she ran off, there has to be a place where she would go that would isolate herself or even someone she would go to protect the kids?"

"No, but I'll think back… just let me sink this in… Is there a picture of them?"

"I think Garcia sent one to you and only you"

"She knows?"

"Only because I told her to and I knew you would want to see a picture of them kid…" he then left Reid alone to let the new information sink in, while at the same he was looking at the photograph of Emily and the twins, which made him smile. Then something in his mind made him think back to a coupled of years ago"

_Flashback…_

"_You've never been camping Reid?"_

"_Nope… I've been too busy taking care of my mom"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's okay Emily. How about you?"_

"_Well, before my dad left us, he used to take me up to his cabin up in the woods of Hedgesville, West Virginia. It was so beautiful and peaceful there. I inherited it a coupled about a month ago…"_

"_I'm sorry for your dad Emily…"_

"_Lung cancer…" she fought back her tears, before continuing, "Anyways I was just wondering because I'd be useless for me to head on over there by myself so I was hoping once we get a coupled of days off, maybe some of the team can go up there and just… try to forget"_

"_That actually… uh…"_

"_We have a bad one guys" JJ said, while heading up the small stairs and was already at the briefing room's door._

_End of Flashback…_


	6. Enough Is Enough!

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

As he parked the car with the headlights turned off, as he had done as soon as he knew hat he was getting close to the right cabin, he got out of the car, walked up the stairs to the front door, but decided to go on at the back, which led him to the deck which had a breathe taking view. He then opened the door, which he had easily unlocked with his magician skills and was now inside the toasty cabin.

What he wasn't expecting, since it was almost ten at night, were the twins, who has soon they saw him, immediately screamed and hid. Then a sharp pain hit him in the back, causing him to fall onto the floor and turned just in time to make Emily stop.

"Emily!" she put the piece of wood on the floor, held her still badly wounded stomach and leaned against the wall for support.

"Reid…" were her last words, before passing out and hitting the floor. He then dragged her, carefully, to the couch and placed a blanket over her.

Then the twins saw what the man did and somehow knew that they could trust, especially if they say their mother dropped the wood on the floor. They both crept up and pulled on his belt, causing him to jump and turn.

"Are you a friend of our mom?" Sam asked, the boy.

"Yes I am. We worked on the same team at catching bad guys. What are your names… do you know your real last names?"

"Samantha Anne Prentiss-Reid" the little answered politely.

"Samuel Asimov Prentiss Reid" the little boy answered, but what Spencer couldn't believe was the fact that she had given their children his last name as well"

"What's your name mister?" Samantha asked.

"Dr. Spencer Reid" and as soon as he said his last name, both of the children's eyes lit up in a positive way.

"Are you our dad?" Samuel asked.

"… Yes, I am" as soon as they heard the yes, they tackled Reid down and hugged them, what they didn't know was that Emily had awaken and saw the whole thing. Spencer then looked up, when he felt someone looking at him, and saw her wide awake but in pain, "I uh, brought you the things you forgot at the hospital"

She nodded in response and was soon out again and remained that way until she saw that it was morning, when she re-opened her eyes. But thee was something different, other than total silence; the pain was mostly gone. When she lifted her shirt, she saw that the Gauze had been replaced but also the smell of the annoying ointment that was probably disinfecting her wound right now.

"Morning" she heard his voice, in a whisper.

"Ouch… Morning" she answered back after, before she saw him holding a glass of water and a pain killer pill in his other hands, "how did you know I was here?"

"You invited me here along with the others a couple of years ago but we never had time"

"Yeah, we never got that time off" she then took the pill and drank it down with the nice cold water, "Did you call the team?"

"Actually I sent them a text, saying that I knew where you were and then my phone's been off since then"

"Why would you do that?"

"We need to talk Emily… As long as they stay with you, they're in danger. I'll take them, since I'm their biological father"

"They need me"

"No, they need a normal life, and someone that won't get them killed"

"Don't. Even. Try. To. Go. There" she snarled at him, "They meant eh world to me, and I would die for them"

"You used me!"

"What?"

"That night, you used me"

"No I didn't…"

"Yes you did"

"Of course you'd have to agree with yourself because it's Dr. Reid talking! Well guess what, you suck with the ladies remember, so don't say things that aren't true!"

"You came to my home, slept with me, left me, and then disappeared, and happened to have given birth. Sounds like a complicated plan to me"

"If you came here to accuse me of using you, then you better leave"

"If I leave they're coming with me and staying with me"

"And let them leave with a junkie?"

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't see your arm"

"Well the used became a user" as soon as those words left his lips, he regretted saying them; it was the emotion of her knowing that he was using again. That made him snap.

"Get out… right now"

"Emily, you can't be alone in your condition… please, I didn't mean what I said it's just…"

"Reid… if you do want to stay, then you go out on the deck, empty whatever bag you have with you and I'll watch you throw every damn vial you have in your possession. Then we'll talk where you're sleeping"

"Thank you, Emily"

"Just… go" he saw that not only she was angry but hurt and he followed the deal, Emily then showed him the room he would be staying in and then stayed that way for the next little while.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As days turned into weeks, Reid had himself, through reading medical books, removed Emily's stitches. But now things seemed more normal for a reason. Thanks to Mother Nature, when Emily was still healing, Reid pretty much took care of the wood, chopping it with the Axe; which helped him fill in all the right places. But what was even better was the fact that this time the withdrawal wasn't has bad. Maybe because he had not only Emily but his children to distract him from thinking and wanting the vials.

But today they were pretty much relaxing; Samuel and Samantha were already in bed sleeping, since it was almost eleven at night, while Reid and Emily had just finished watching "_I Confess_" an Alfred Hitchcock film.

After shutting the TV off, both of them walked into the kitchen to take a drink of water and were talking about the movie.

"Don't you think their relationship is a little bit like FBI fraternization rules?" she asked him.

"Yes if you think that we have a priest that is head over heals for someone he knows he can't have but still remains by her side, but meet in secret?"

"You consider yourself a priest Reid?" she teased him, but soon both of them stopped laughing and locked into each others eyes, but that was broken, when they heard Samantha crying.

They ran up the stairs, only to see Samantha tackling Emily into a tight hug, and hid in her face in Emily's shoulder, after their mother picked her up.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Bad dream…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reid asked.

"The bad man…" they knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Sammy, the bad isn't going to come after you or Sam okay?"

"What about you mom?"

"I'll protect your mother" Reid answered and that seemed to have calm Samantha down.

Emily lay her daughter back into her bed, kissed her head and waited for her to be fast asleep before getting up and leaving the room with Reid, who couldn't believe that Samuel slept through that.

"He's a deep sleeper" she told him even before he was about to ask her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After she changed into her sleep wear, she felt one hand on her back, while the other was at her waist pulling her closer to him, and his lips met the skin at the back of her neck. She turned around to protest but his lips met hers and she returned it.

"Did you mean what you said in the kitchen?"

"About you being a priest?"

"No" he chuckled at that, "the only thing you questioned was the priest… not how much the two of them were so in love, knew they couldn't be together and yet they still are and meet at a secret place"

"Yes… I mean it" she then kissed him, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The sunlight rays went through a small open space on the blinds, which went onto his closed eye lids; causing him to wake up. He sighed in relief when he saw Emily, who was still sleeping, her head lying on his chest. He found himself looking at her, while stroking her mussed hair thought about what had happened last night. He could still hear her cries of passion, telling him _Stop and I shoot you_, which got him to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked, with her eyes still closed.

"How you told me if I stopped, you'd shoot me" she giggled lightly and he then pulled her chin towards him and captured her lips with his.

"We better get dressed"

"Why?"

"As much as I would like stay like this… Sammy and Sam are going to be awake soon and wearing only bed sheets is wrong"

"True" he answered, before picking up his boxers, then he put on a pair of jeans that Emily got for him, since she like how they complimented his butt very nicely.

Meanwhile she put her bra, underwear, and red tank top and black jeans. Just as they had finished getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. Looks like the kids knew that their parents were awake.

"It's okay you two"

"Em" Emily quickly opened the door and there stood Morgan and the rest of the guys, including Penelope Garcia, who immediately hugged her.

"Kid, why the hell, haven't you answered your phone?" Morgan asked harshly.

"Because if the team was actually looking for Emily, then he would know that she was gone and it would take longer for him to find her location, how did you know where we were?"

"Garcia found this in one of Emily's inheritance after her dad died so we came here and when we saw the other SUV, we knew you were here as well" Rossi answered.

"Mom…" Samuel was about to say something when he saw Hotch and he saw Samuel and stared at him, "MOM!" he then made a dash for his and his sister's room, when Emily called out, "Sam, it's okay, there friends and co-workers from mom and dad's work"

"Em, they are yours?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah"

"And you just said that their father works on the team?" Rossi asked, to which she nodded and Dave immediately looked at Aaron.

"Whoa! Not me!" Rossi then looked at Morgan, who shook his head.

"Nah man, one more try"

"I never knew you had it in you kid"

"Um, thanks Rossi"

"Let's focus, we'll talk about you two later… for now we have to make a plan to bring out Doyle and then arrest him"

"I know a way" Emily answered.

"Tell us"

"Me"


	7. Wife?

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

"No!" he almost shouted at her in anger, "…Can you guys give us some privacy please?" After the team left, along with the twins, Spencer closed the door and turned to stare at her, "After everything you fought for, you're just going to jump in like chum for sharks?"

"Lovely choice of words Spencer" she said with a huge amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm serious, you're not being use as bait and that's final"

"We're not married, we only share children together! You wanted to be with them, now's your chance"

"Not without you…"

"Spencer…" she tried to explain but he wouldn't listen.

"No, forget it… if you want to get yourself killed, abandon our children… see if I care" those last words stung, even though she knew that it was the emotions talking. He then walked out, leaving her alone in the room.

As Hotch was about to go up, he stopped when he saw Reid walking down the stairs and went out the door.

"I'll go talk to the kid" Rossi said, before heading out.

"I'll talk to Emily" Garcia said, while going up the stairs.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When she heard the knock at the door, she refused to even budge from where she lay on the bed. Then Garcia walked in, holding a bobby pin in her hand, while she used the other one to open and close the door, before locking it again.

"Em, what's… Emily?" when she didn't get a response from her, Penelope went around and froze when she saw tears on her friend's face, "Em… what happened?"

"I'm going ahead with what I said…" When she saw that Garcia was going to protest, she cut her off, "Don't… please. I want this to end and I'd rather know that my kids are safe, when I confront him than not being able to focus"

"Emily, what about Reid?"

"… Can we not talk about it?"

"No we're going to talk about it and see how bad I have to have Morgan hurt him"

"He said that I was abandoning the kids, and that he pretty much gave me permission to go get myself care and to see if he cared"

"I'll go erase him from existence"

"Just get everyone out of here, come back an hour later. That should signal him that I'm somewhere up here"

"Em, no"

"There're three trails Garcia, meaning he'll need to follow someone after you guys come back… just make sure Reid's with you guys…"

"I'll go tell Hotch"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Rossi walked out of the house, he saw how angry Reid was and it was a rare event to see. After a minute of watching, he quietly walked up to him and said, "Scary huh, when you finally meet someone that understands you, they'll out their life on the line instead of you"

"No, she's backing away… she's abandoning Samuel and Samantha, she wants to die"

"Reid, if she did, she would have left them at the hospital… she would have given them up for adoption and then let him come for her… She's facing her demon and whatever you told her… go kiss up before it's too late"

"She's being stupid!"

"She's being human and a mother that wants her family to be safe!" he family snapped, "She's nothing like your father and never will be"

"What makes you think that I'm comparing her to him?"

"You accused her of abandoning the kids, when we all know the only way to make him show himself is for Emily to lure him out of his hiding space"

"They need her, Dave"

"Yes but I think what you really want to say is that you need her more. You've been reunited and probably felt normal, which is something that rarely happens with this job. It's understandable"

"I know life isn't suppose to be fair, but this is ridiculous"

"Reid… don't end things because it didn't go your way…"

"Reid, Dave, we need both of you in here to plan out the ambush on Doyle"

"Let's go kid"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After a long discussion, Hotch called down Garcia, who with Emily came down with the kids.

"You both behave with your uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope okay?" she told them in a serious tone.

"Don't worry mom" Samuel told her.

"We'll behave mom" Samantha said afterwards, before they left the cabin and along went with the rest of the agents, except for one, which she thought was already in the vehicle. Spencer Reid. As she turned around, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"You scared me half to death!" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry" he told her, with sad eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hotch would only follow the plan if one of us stayed here"

"So you were forced to stay behind huh?"

"No, I volunteered"

"Why Do I find this _very_ hard to believe?"

"Because of what I said earlier…"

"Emily Prentiss" both of them froze and slowly turned towards where they saw a man standing there, "…I wouldn't grab your firearm agents… I helped myself at turning the gas on, but the handle broke off" he smirked evilly, while pulling out a fairly large hunting knife.

"Emily, go upstairs now" he told her, but when he saw that she wasn't moving he raised his voice, "Emily, upstairs!"

"What has Emily told you about her past…" when he heard nothing, but could see Reid in thought, "She's extremely private huh? Wouldn't be surprised, since her lie is a lie, isn't that right my darling wife?" he asked, while he slightly tilted his way to where she stood.

This caused Spencer to look over at her, with utter confusion in his facial expression and eyes. Wife?


	8. Facing Evil In The Dark

_**Everything Is Alright… Not!**_

"Wife?" Reid was utterly confused.

"That was a very long time Ian" she told him with anger in her voice.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that at one time many years ago, we... you and I were a united couple, wearing wedding bands. Too bad it didn't work out"

"I'm thrilled that I joined the Interpol and turned you in, you psychotic bastard"

"Don't be grouchy Lauren... oh right she died in a car crash... you're real name is Emily Prentiss, correct?" Doyle said.

"Spencer get away from him!" She hissed at him to get as far as he could from Doyle knowing what he was capable of.

"Let me guess, he's the father of those two little children of yours right?"

"You stay away from them!" she hissed in a threatening matter.

"Calm down _Emily_, I'm here to take the most precious thing of yours... your life" he said in a matter of fact, "Now... I only want you not him or the rest of the BAU team including your children... so come with me... and all will prevail"

"She's not going any-"

"I'm coming" she was now walking towards him, when a firm grasp was on her left arm, she knew it was Spencer and refused to acknowledge him.

"Emily... don't..."

"Spencer... He means every word he says, so please let me go"

"No! I've just got you back into my life and now you're leaving me!"

"I'm not leaving because I want to! I would rather have one life end than others and that one life is just me... this is between me and him!"

"Too long... i'll just kill the both of you" He then pulled out a gun with a silencer on it, "I'll tell you what... i'll count to ten and you two hide" he smirked, covered his eyes and slowly started counting.

"Didn't you say he means every word he says?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah... let's hide!" she pulled him and both of them ran up the stairs and down the hallway.

As soon as they got into the kids room, they went into the closet and Emily went all the way in the back and there was a small door, "Get in now!" she hissed in a hush tone, and he went in and soon she followed him and closed it and quietly lifted a thick piece of metal in front of it while Spencer lifted and put a heavy box behind it to make sure that it would not fall.

"What is this place?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"It's a secret hide out that I use to use when we came up here, when I was a kid. I guess now the child feeling is gone now" she answered in a whisper as well, "Come on"

She then guided him to a small ladder and they went up another level and hide in very dark corner. Emily felt his hand shaking and remembered that he's afraid of the dark and right now she couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry Spencer... I know you hate the dark"

"It's okay... i'm just glad you didn't go with him, what were you thinking?"

"Protecting my family"

"I lost you once... I can't lose you again..." he then tried to kiss her but their heads smack hard together, "Ouch... sorry it's just..." he was interrupted when she jump into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"I thought about you everyday" she told him after breaking the kiss and then continued their heated make out session.

"I love you Emily" he then started to kiss her neck, when he realized where they were, "Can we continue this after we get Doyle?" he asked, while leaning his head against hers.

"Oh certainly..." she smirked before kissing him one more time and they both heard the commotion on the lower part of the floor, indicating that Doyle had found where they were hiding.

"Come out come out wherever you two are!" he sang in a really out of tune voice.

He knew Emily in and out and when he saw the ladder he just knew that she had went up and so he did.

Emily's feet were back on the floor but what she hadn't know was that Spencer had wandered off purposely in hopes that Doyle caught him or could even take the guy down. He heard a creek coming from South of his direction indicating that it was Ian Doyle and he was right when he heard his voice.

"Where is he!" Now was his chance so he decked the guy, but not before a shot rang out and two thuds were heard. And moments later another shot wrung int he air.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The team and the SWAT team arrived at the cabin and were turning the place upside down. Morgan and Garcia were babysitting the twins while the rest of them were searching the home.

"They can't find them" Morgan said after talking to Hotch on the phone.

"Where could they be?" Then a small tug came from Samuel, "What is it sweet pea?"

"I know where mom went" he answered.

"Where Sam?"

"The hideout in our closet"

"Hotch... yeah look in the kids closet... a small door... Hotch? Hotch was is it? Yeah... i'll call the ambulance and the coroner" he then hung up and dialled 911, "This BAU FBI agent Derek Morgan, we are the cabin resident of Emily Prentiss, please send two ambulances and coroner van"


	9. Together At Last?

_**Everything Is Alright... NOT!**_

Ten Minutes later both ambulances and one coroner van arrived at the cabin, while Garcia, Morgan, Samuel and Samantha waited impatiently for Hotch or even anyone who was in there to come out and tell them what was happening. As all three entered they knew now that it was all a waiting game to see which would come out in the black bag.

"SAM, SAMMY!" they heard a familiar voice calling them. They saw their father being gurney-ed out of the cabin and towards the ambulance.

"Reid what happened!" Morgan said, while following the kids, and saw the bullet wound on his friend's left shoulder and the oxygen mask on.

"Two gun shots... too dark too see" he was panting, due to loss of blood.

"Hang in there kid, you'll be fine" Garcia you go with Reid, i'll watch the kids.

"We want to go with dad!" the twins said at the same time.

"I don't think there's any room for three of us" Garcia reasoned with them.

"Baby girl go with them, i'll keep you updated on Prentiss alright?"

"You better Adonis" she said as she got in and they drove off the property.

"Where's our mom?" Sammy asked Morgan.

As she was asking her question the coroner walked out and gurney the deceased unknown person in the bag, into the back of the vehicle and then drove off.

"Agent Morgan... is our mom okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know kid..." he was interrupted by a medic yelling into his radio.

"Female, age mid forties, bullet wound to the stomach, possible bullet penetrated her lung, pulse weak, get an OR ready for our arrival!" he yelled as they got in the back of the ambulance and then drove off a minute later.

"Morgan!" Hotch called out.

"What happened Hotch!"

"From what we could get, he shot them, tripped on an old doll and fell down the ladder breaking his neck and killing him instantly"

"We're heading to the hospital" Morgan said, while getting the kids into SUV, Seaver got into the passenger seat and they drove off the property and followed the ambulance, since he was driving rather quickly and was able to catch up to Emily's ambulance.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When Spencer opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a hospital room... and Garcia who was about to hug him.

"Thank god you're awake!"

"Garcia... what happened after the ambulance?"

"They took you to surgery and removed the bullet and once you wake up, they want you to stay overnight and if everything's honky dory then they'll give you the release papers"

"What about Emily?"

"She came out of Surgery about three hours ago... she's in the bed next to you" she pointed out and Spencer looked to his left and saw Emily sleeping, "She;s going to need to stay for a couple of days"

"Doyle?"

"He's dead. He tripped on a doll and fell down the ladder and died"

"Good..." he deadpanned.

"Samuel and Samantha want to see you... is it okay?"

"Of course... I want to see them but tell them to be quiet because of Emily"

"Alright sweet cheeks" she smiled softly, while ruffling his short hair.

Seconds later two small children ran in, climbed onto his bed and hugged him tightly.

"Dad!" they both cried out of joy.

"Shhh, you're mother's resting" he whispered to them.

"Is mom going to be okay?"

"She is but mom is going to need some help... even though she'll say that she doesn't she will" this caused Garcia to lightly chuckle.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

By the time night came, Emily still hasn't woken up but Sam and Sammy were fast asleep on his bed, while he sat in a chair by her bedside, holding her hand.

"Emily... I know you can hear me. I don't know what to say right now except that I'm sorry I didn't protect you as well as I should have... please forgive me" then s tight grip came to his hand, startling him to look up.

"You're okay..." she smiled softly.

"Yeah, i'm okay... how are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot" she joked, making him smile a little bit, "The kids?"

"Fast asleep in my bed, just behind me" he then noticed Emily moving away from him and then lightly patted the empty spot to where she slept before, "You sure?"

"Yeah... very sure" she softly smiled at him and he lay by her side and held her close to him, before they both drifted back to sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"How did Doyle find them so fast... especially the cabin" Rossi questioned.

"What are you saying Rossi, that there's a leak withing the SWAT team?" Morgan said.

"It would explain why the captain didn't ask the reason of our request" Hotch explained.

"Then they're still in danger and no one's with them!" Morgan grabbed his firearm and rushed out of the hotel and was driving towards the hospital his friends were at.

Meanwhile Captain Chambers of the SWAT team had sneaked in through the back and then slowly made is way up by taking the stairs the 4th floor, where Emily and Spencer were and he knew it.

As he calmly walked through the hallways, he saw the room number 409, quietly opened the door and saw both of them on the same bed holding one another. Chambers walked in, closed the door and locked before slowly making his way to them.

Back to the team, Morgan had just arrived and was running up the stairs onto the 4th floor and saw the room where their friend's resided, but not before he saw Chambers walking in, closing the door and probably had locked it.

"No!" He shouted before sprinting at full speed towards the room, kicked it down and pointed his firearm at Chambers.


	10. Disappearing Once More Damn!

_**Everything Is Alright... NOT!**_

"Chambers Drop your weapon and back away form Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and the children. You have no where else to go so give it up!" Morgan said very sternly.

"Sorry agent Morgan, but a promise's a promise" he said before aiming his gun.

As the rest of the team arrived, three gun shots were heard and doctors and nurses running into Emily and Reid's room. As they ran to the room, they saw one gurney coming out having Chambers on it, a second gurney pulled out seconds later with Morgan on it, but he was unconscious and finally a third was pulled in the room and seconds later it came back out and the whole team gasped when they saw a bloodied Samantha Anne Prentiss-Reid.

Reid was able to walk and was holding Samuel in is arms, while following the gurney, we then came in and saw the doctors injecting Emily with something.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Agent Prentiss's and Reid's supervisor" he said while flashing his credentials. "What are you doing to agent Prentiss?"

"Her heart rate was getting too high and any longer she would have gotten into Cardiac arrest agent. So we're sedating her for the next couple of days"

"Alright, now what happened?" Rossi demanded.

"We really have no idea sir, you'll have to wait until whoever just left the room with a small boy, returns" the male nurse said, while finishing throwing the used needle in the hazardous garbage, before walking out of the room.

Reid and Samuel were back inside minutes later, their faces white as bed sheets. This wasn't good.

"Reid, what happened?"

"All I remember is seeing a gun pointed at Emily and I and before I could do anything he turned it to Morgan, fired. Morgan fired back, but not before the gun went off again and hit Samantha..."

"Hi Sammy going to be okay dad?"

"... Yes she is Sam. Don't worry okay?"

"Okay dad" the little boy replied before clinging tightly to his father.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

About an hour later, Morgan had joined the res of the team back in the waiting room and would check up on Reid. Prentiss and Samuel to update them on their daughter. After seeing all three of them fast asleep, the older agent returned to the waiting room only to see a doctor talking to Hotch and Rossi.

"Hotch... what is it?"

"Chambers didn't make it through surgery"

"But Samantha did. She's in recovery right now and can be moved near Emily and Reid's room" Rossi finished.

"Once they're awake, i'll tell them" Morgan said.

"My poor angels and gumdrops... haven't they been through enough?"

"It's all over mama"

"I want to say that but..." Seaver said, but stopped, when she received a glare from Morgan.

"Morgan, you know the possibilities, don't take it out on Ashley for being brave enough to say it out loud" Rossi defended Ashley.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"If Doyle did have all those connections, especially in SWAT... there's a chance that someone in the bureau and other law enforcements may go after Prentiss... or anyone including us"

"What are you saying?" Garcia asked, already knowing the answer but hoped that it wasn't what she thought.

"Garcia... they might have to return to Witness Protection, but this time Reid's a target as well"

"This ain't right" Morgan said, before kicking the wall, earning a glare from a nearby nurse, "Sorry" he said while looking at the nurse.

"Morgan, none of us like the idea but if it means protecting them from the enemy while Interpol does the rest of hunting them down... them so be it" Hotch declared.

"Hotch, it can take forever! We might even not see them again!"

"If that's what it means to make sure they live as a family... then yes we'll have to take that chance Morgan"

"..." Morgan couldn't say anything, he wanted to argue but he knew that Hotch was right. Reid's family was still in danger and they needed to protect them. Even if it meant not seeing them ever again. The ultimate price to protect the ones you love.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When Reid opened his eyes again, he saw that both Emily and Samuel were still fast asleep. As he was about to walk out of the room, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi came in and pulled him into the hallway.

"Chambers died on the table, but your daughter is in the recovery room and will be placed in the nearest room to Emily's" Rossi said in a reassuring voice.

"But we realized that if a SWAT member like Chambers worked for Doyle... what about the Bureau?"

"I think I know what you're all getting at" Reid admitted.

"Kid... we're going to have to send all of you into the Witness Protection Program" Morgan finished.

"You do know that if we go... we might never see any of you again or make any contacts?"

"We know... but we don't want to bury four bodies" Morgan said with sadness in his voice.

"...When do we leave?" Reid asked.

"As soon as both Prentiss and Samantha are cleared to leave the hospital grounds" Hotch said in his boss voice.

"Alright..."


End file.
